In general, a control device for an electromagnetic fuel injection device boosts the voltage of a battery (for example, 14 V) by a booster circuit in a drive device to cause a quick transition from valve-closed to valve-opened states, and supplies high power to the fuel injection device in a short period of time in accordance with a fuel injection pulse signal. In order to reduce engine fuel consumption and exhaust emission, there has been currently applied a technique for implementing favorable air-fuel mixture distribution by multiple-stage injection control under which a plurality of fuel injections is performed in one cycle of the engine. The application of the multiple-stage injection control leads to increase in the number of times the booster circuit boosts the voltage per unit time, which may deteriorate the durability and reliability of the drive device due to heat generated by the circuit or the like. As a means to solve this problem, PTL 1 describes a technique by which to control and suppress a current peak value for driving the fuel injection device depending on the conditions for engine speed, the temperature status of the drive device equipped with the booster circuit, and the like.